La aventura de las parcas
by Sake's Evil22
Summary: Este OS participa en el IV Pre-Desafío de Halloween: ¿Tenebrosamente divertido? De DZ del GE. [DDR] SCC pertenece al Grupo CLAMP. [AU] [OoC] [OC] Siglos al servicios de aquel cruel Dios, decidieron tomarse un descanso, pero nunca se imaginaría que el mundo de los humanos fuera tan…juzguen por ustedes mismos. Dedicada a Kind Yuuki y nana632 (MODERADORAS) (La imagen no es mía).


**La aventura de las parcas. **

—Corta el hilo del destino —ordenó en voz tétrica una inusual figura arrugada, con garras como mano, tres gusanos largos como cabellos, una nariz grotesca larga y descuidada, vestida con algo similar a una túnica pero completamente hecho harapos—, esa alma ira al purgatorio, hermana.

La risa siniestra predominaron en lo más profundo de aquella cueva, una de los monstruos tomó el único ojo que compartía entre ellas, y exclamó con voz ronca:

—Ver, juzgar y decidir…quién viven, quién muere…¡Ya no es divertido! —Lanzó el ojo viscoso y grotesco hacia una de sus hermanas— Todo esto se ha vuelto, se ha vuelto tan aburrido —recalcó, mientras se lanzaba sobre una de las rocas, sus hermanas ciegas al igual que ella peleaban por el ojo, dejaron de hacerlo para una de ellas comentar con seguridad:

—Ver el pasado de los humanos se nos ha encomendado, juzgar las acciones presentes es nuestro deber, y decidir su futuro, si viven o mueren es nuestro placer…, siglos han pasado y recién te has quejado, ¿por qué?

—Estoy harta de «Hades», este día es especial los humanos están expuesto y las energías de la tierra se libera —reveló el ser del inframundo en un tono tétrico—, han convertido este día en una fiesta…,¿se animan a ir al mundo de los humanos? —La pregunta trajo más de un cuestionamiento y una acalorada pelea entre ellas, pero al pasar las horas, que en aquel lugar el tiempo no era nada, un extraño pasaje se abrió, la que tenía el único ojo que les permitía ver no dudo decir:

—Música, dulce, diversión…, los humanos han hecho cosas que no pensé ver, hermanas mías venid, seguidme —ordenó con suavidad en un extraño acento—, solo será por un momento.

—¡No podemos ir así! —Uno de los monstruos ciegos señalo, pero el monstruo que tenía la mitad de su horrible cuerpo pasado por aquel extraño portal no dudó en replicar:

—¡No importa!...Veo muchos monstruos en el lugar, vamos ya, si nos demoramos más...Hades se puede enterar.

Sus hermanas no necesitaron otro incentivo para seguirlas a una corta distancia, eran ciegas pero se guiaba por sus deformes sentidos, y avanzaron hacia el portal.

* * *

Del otro lado del portal, una joven castaña estaba teniendo ciertos problemas con lidiar con su magia.

— ¡Soy un «**Ents **», Sakura! —Se escuchaban los gritos de un hombre que apenas podía moverse porque ahora era un imponente árbol con un frondoso tronco y ramas, parecía tan real que los animales del lugar se habían acercado a él —. ¡Arregla esto! —Solicitó en un tono imperativo que hizo a más de un joven hechicero asustarse.

—¡Deja de gritarme, Touya! —contestó la joven castaña que estaba probando varios hechizos de transformación para hacer de esa fecha, un Halloween sin igual, ya que el «Concilio de Japón» era el organizador de la fecha en honor al bicentenario de Reed Clow, un reconocido hechicero que había asentados las reglas en el mundo mágico, y desde inicio de aquella semana grandes figuras de varios concilios se hacían presente en Tokio. Los anfitriones de tan gran evento tenían mucho trabajo que hacer.

—Creo que Sakurita la está pasando mal con su hermano —sonrío una joven de cabellos largo, al recibir a los representantes del «Concilio Chino y Británico» —. ¡Bienvenidos!, lamento que nos encuentre en medio de los preparativos.

—No se preocupe, nosotros adelantamos el viaje —sonrío un joven de cabellos castaños, mientras miraba con interés la escena que tenía en frente, conocía de referencia que la joven Maestras de la Cartas, y sabía que ella tenían un nivel de magia avanzado, pero siempre le pasaba algo cuando tenía que hacer hechizos básicos, era algo contradictorio y ahora entendía la razón, con aquel hermano era natural que se pusiera nerviosa. Eriol tenía las mismas preguntas de su primo —, ¿cuándo será la fiesta?

Tomoyo iba contestar, cuando las inusuales criaturas aparecieron de la nada pero lejos de asombrarse, porque Touya que aún seguía transformado no dudó en decir con enojo:

—¡¿Qué hiciste ahora, Sakura?! —La joven hechicera no sabía qué sucedía, pero al mirar tan horribles criaturas, no dudó en acercarse a ellas y preguntar con interés:

—¡WOW! OMG! Son parcas…¡Increíble!, no sabía que mis hechizos de transformación tenían tal alcance, porque ustedes no son de esta dimensión —sonrío—, ¿Cuál es su nombre? —En ese momento se dio cuenta de la presencia de los jóvenes hechiceros, aprovecho también para presentarse con ellos.

—¿Parcas? ¿Así nos llaman en esta dimensión? —cuestionó una de los monstruos y no dudó en afirmar—: Nosotras somos las «**Grayas**» —Realmente eran lo mismo que las parcas —, vemos el pasado de los humanos, juzgamos las acciones de su presente y decidimos su futuro…si viven o mueren…

—¡WOW! —gritó con tal emoción Tomoyo—. Es impresionante lo bien que les salen esas voz tétrica, hasta el hedor de algo putrefacto que está a su alrededor les da ese toque tétrico…¿Cuál es su nombre?

Las grayas no sabían que contestar, la que veía el futuro y al mirar un anuncio de un alcohol japonés comentó, más bien estaba leyendo:

—Etto!...Sake…

—¿Sake? —comentaron todos al unísono, incluso Touya convertido en hombre árbol, él se había dado cuenta que ellas no eran humanos, pero su despistada hermana lo había convertido casi en un árbol porque sus raíces se enraizaban en el piso.

La graya miró otro letrero de un anuncio de una niñera con una niña bañada con leche, y en pañalaes, ambos estaban en dos idiomas y sin pensar afirmó:

—Sí, yo soy Sake…ellas se llaman —Las señalo con una de sus garras —, Kind Yuuki y Nana632 —Había leído parte de un número de teléfono, aquellos nombres tan raros causo más de una risa entre ellos, pero Sakura no pudo contener las ganas de decir:

—Esos disfraces están increíbles —La joven hechicera no podía ser más despistadas, al igual que el resto, menos Touya que estaba furioso porque ni moviendo las ramas le hacían caso, y ya tenía un perro alzando su patita para hacer algo que él no iba permitir, ni hablar de los aves que se acercaban anidar en sus hojas—, pero dudo que si se visten así, las saquen a bailar esta noche…voy a darles mejor disfraces…,¿qué dicen chicas?

¿Disfraces? ¿Fiestas? ¿De qué demonios estaba hablando la joven maestra?, eran las preguntas que iban y venían en las deformes cabezas de las tres grayas. Antes que ellas cuestionaría aquellas preguntas, la joven sonreía y no supieron de dónde pero unas inusuales cartas se presentarón delantes de ellos, en las cartas habían muchas figuras, algunas si les eran familiares porque incluso las habían visto en el inframundo.

Sake al ver una figura que le gusto comentó:

—Un demonio…, ¿puedes convertirme en un demonio?

—Claro que puede —contestó Tomoyo adelantándose a la respuesta que le iba a decir Sakura, y no se privó de susurrarle algo al oído, antes que la graya reaccionara la joven maestra de las cartas extendió su báculo mágico, y la convirtió en un pequeño demonio, con cachitos, colas, trinche, y por supuesto con una ropa moderna se veía tan linda, que Kind Kuudi no dudó en decir al ponerse el horrible ojo en su cabeza y ver el resultado del hechizo:

—¡Yo también! ¡Yo también! ¡Yo también! —Parecía una niña pequeña pero con ese aspecto tan horrible que tenía, los chicos empezaron a reírse de ella — ¡Yo también quiero ser un demonio! —afirmó con tal euforia.

La joven maestra de las cartas sonrío, y fue fácil hacer ese hechizo, entonces le toco el turno a la tercera graya, quién se distrajo un poco y al notar un hermoso conejito que solo había visto en sus visiones, comentó sin pensar:

—Un conejito….yo quiero ser un conejito —Sakura apuntó su báculo hacia la graya, pero el grito de Touya porque ahora tenía un gato encima la hizo distraer, y todos se quedaron sin palabras porque Sakura hizo el hechizo sin prestar atención. En milésimas de segundos, Tomoyo se sonrojo, al igual que los chicos, la graya estaba demasiado extasiada viendo a los conejos que no se había dado cuenta en qué se había convertido, incluso hasta Touya que estaba de árbol se puso rojo, y no dudo en gritar:

—¡SAKURA PONLE LA ROPA A ESE CONEJO! —Ante ese grito, la joven maestra se puso completamente roja, había transformado al monstruo en una hermosa, sexy, sensual conejita-chica, quién tenía las orejas, el hocico, una esponjosa colita en sus posaderas pero estaba completamente desnuda. Por supuesto las gruyas eran ajena a todo eso, ya que eran cosas de humanos, y peor se pudo la cosa, cuando la sexy conejita salió corriendo tan emocionada detrás de los conejos, que no le permitió a Sakura reaccionar a tiempo y ponerle ropa—; ¡VAYAN POR ESA CONEJA! —gritó con tal furia Touya, ya ahora tenía 4 gatos encimas y dos perros tratando de hacer de baño de él.

Xiaoláng y Eriol estaban tan pero tan avergonzado que antes de ser hechiceros eran chicos, y se pusieron tan nerviosos, que se olvidaron de todos sus hechizos, claro en ningún momento dejaron de ver a la exibicionista conejita. Era todo un espectáculo.

Sakura y Tomoyo iban gritando detrás de la coneja:

—¡NANA DETENTE! —La coneja indecente era rápida porque se les escapo. Mientras tanto las otras grayas no entendían por qué perseguían a su hermana, pero ellas estaban tan emocionadas que se fueron del otro lado, tenían un nuevo mundo que explorar y muchos dulces que comer antes que Hades se diera cuenta de su ausencia, pero no pudieron evitar a lo lejos que gritaban con fuerza—: ¡NANA DETENTE! ¡NANA ESTÁS DESNUDA! ¡NANA DETENTE! —Pero era dificil agarrar esa coneja, sin duda la joven maestra de las cartas iba tener una tarde bastante ajetreada, porque tenía que atrapar a la coneja indecente, pero sí lo hizo o no…lo dejaré a su imaginación.

**«¿Fin?»**


End file.
